The Guardian
by Cm-kun
Summary: abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**well i'm new arround here and i hope a little help to be given, maybe they are some mistakes on writing and other stuff but i need to tell you that my main language is not english but spanish i just happen to know some english.**

**well this is mi fris fanfic and i would like to know what you think of it and again please i would thank if someone can help me on the editing thing **

**AN: i dont own any of the animes used in this fanfic **

Chap 1 the mission

It has been almost 6000 years since the last time he has been in that place. His life was not the best but it was't bad either he died with honor, for his friends for the ones he loved. He completed his task during his life time, he saved the world but it was not easy as it sounds. He suffered, he lost precious people and yet he didn't achieve his dream, he died before he could reach it or form a family. The last time he was sent down he lost someone important to him because of him he lost another one of his precious people for that he didn't want to return he didn't want to lose anyone more he didn't want to remember he was happy there in heaven with his friends and senseis. Maybe he could make her change of opinion, but the question was why him why not other angel they were millions up there and from all of them he was chosen, why. Suddenly someone entered his home it was a black haired boy he had a strange hair style he was dressed with a white shirt and with pants of the same color but the strangest thing of him was what he had behind him, he had a pair of white wings.

"it's time to go down sir" said the intruder with uninterested eyes while he was watching a blond that was with his back against the wall. His hair was spiky and he had three whiskers on each chick and was using black pants with a cloak that reached his ankles of the same color exposing his naked chest, on his head was a headband with no symbol, attached to his hip was a belt with a sword hanging from it.

"seriously kenji get used to knock the door one day I could kill in a confusion , you know I never felt like this before it's like I found something and then what I found is taking away from me, kenji I founded happiness here and I don't wanna loose it" said the blond as his eyes were placed over the sunset of the heaven. "scared" was the only answer he got With a sigh he stood straight and turned to kenji, took his sword and followed him through the hallways even though he new were they were going and the way to the place he tried to waste all the time he could both of them reached a golden door kenji knock it while a feminine voice spoke out "pass" kenji got in firs then naruto. In the room there was a table with 3 women in the middle a yellow haired one, the guys bowed in sign of respect.

"Naruto namizake uzumaki, do you know why you are here?" asked a woman with dark hair and black clothes, sitting on the right side

" I know amateratsu sama, im her to be sent to earth" replied the blond as he looked at the three of them "but I must say that I don't wanna go down there again to be just a body guard" added the boy

while he approached to the table "I am a guardian a warrior"

"naruto kun we know what you are and that is why we need you there" interrupted the other woman

this one had dark blue clothing and was in the left side "we would send another one but the boy will need the best"

"Tsukuyomi sama I have big responsabilities up here" objected naruto as he was trying to make them change of opinion "i'm your general, and the guardian of the five elements also you know that this period of peace is so fake that even a child could tell it what would happen if war comes and I am not here"

"naruto please stop complaining kenji will be put on charge of the army he is capable of doing it he can manage the whole thing until your return" said the woman of the middle this time. Naruto felt that the defeat was on his door he just walked close to her seeing at her eyes and then bowing "you know kami sama I will always do what you say" after that he took his sword and put it in front of the women "i'm just saying goodbye to my men then I will do as I was told" he bowed one last time

"before you leave I need to tell a couple of things first down there you will be mortal again but you will have your same powers, the only problem will be that, because you will not be an angel anymore your mortal body will react different so, you won't be able to control them at 100% if you want to improve you will need to practice, the second thing is as you are going back to life again also the kyubi will revive but inside you,the seal that your father put on you not only bounded your bodies but also your souls so if you are going back also him. Do you want to say anything before you leave"

"kami sama I have nothing to say about it with out using swear words" replied naruto with a grin in his face while he open the door and got out

"mom" said Tsukuyomi " why you made him so hot and cute at the same time?"

"well I just was playing around" said the middle woman with a grin

naruto went to his room and opened his wardrobe staring at the thing inside of it. It was a plate armor with little red flames on it and a sword of red color with the words "brave and honor are the two best weapons" "time to use it again" he said while he put it on the bed and started changing first he took out his cloak then his pants as soon as he finished changing he went of his room only for find two men and a woman , one of them kenji the other one had brown hair and eyes of the same color and was wearing the same as kenji, for the woman, she had long purple hair and used a white skirt and a shirt of the same color

"guys lets make this easy and get to the point, I'm leaving, you are my best commanders, the best of the best so take care of kami sama and of yourselves while I am gone" the blond said while walking between them until the girl of the group stopped him with a hug "I'm not leaving for ever you now"

"i know but you will go for a long time" said the girl

"don't worry kenji will be in charge and in case war comes out again I will come again" replied the blond as the girl started to cry "yume chan there is no need of crying" the he looked his other friends "it's time"

"be careful down there boss" said the dark haired man "i don't want to be sent down there to save you ass"

"all this time I though I was the one who saved your ass" naruto stated with a half smile "whats up with you Gabriel are you going to say something"

"actually yes naruto be careful with your past, it might be a dangerous weapon for your enemies down there" replied the brown haired man

"i will keep that advice thank you friend" naruto chuckled as he started walking only to find a whole army standing at his door when they saw him they slowly bowed he smiled and continued his way. As he walked the angels were getting out of his way and saying things like "it was an honor to be in your command sir" or "you will be remembered in here" and "our army will always be with you" someones just said "general" on the end of all his men Kami, Tsukuyomi and Amateratsu were waiting for him

"ready for your journey general?" asked Kami with a smile while Tsukuyomi and Amateratsu giggled

"actually yes Kami-sama I am more than ready " replied naruto and then saw to his army"hope that you take care of this three specially of kami sama,"

"why specially her hm, naruto kun?" asked Tsukuyomi

"well because she is kami sama" replied naruto with a raise eyebrow and then grinned "but don't worry my lady because I'm going to take care of both of you personally when I come back from earth"

"well naruto is time you want the old fashioned way or the cool way" asked kami

"and the difference is? " asked naruto

"well the old way is when you descend by yourself slowly and a old instrumental music is played, and the cool way is with some help of nature, you go down pretty fast and no music is played" replied the woman with a smirk

"well I prefer the new way" he put his helmet on and closed his eyes waiting for whatever was going to happen he waited for a minute but nothing happened slowly he opened an eye only to see Kami with a smile "so..."

"a yes sorry I was just thinking of giving you a gift, but you will need to wait until you reach your new home" she lifted his hand and with her index finger aimed to the blond "bye naruto I hope to see you in 60 years maybe or even more" after saying that a little beam was fired from her finger

naruto was hit by the beam first he felt nothing but then sparks started to come out from his body

he felt electricity running through all his body before he was sent down as a thunder.

**well that's it tell me if its too short i will be specting some reviews bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bad day for negi springfield he was reviewing and grading a questionary from his students, yeah he was a ten year-old teacher and he like it,but then he remembered how he was introduced as teacher on his first day, sure the girls were nice but he was nervous and couldn't teach well that day, right now he was staying with two of his students because there was no more space in the teacher dorms,but that problem was the easiest one, not even a day and one of his new roommates already hate him her name was Kagurazaka Asuna sure he stripped her two times that day one sneezing and the other trying to erase her memories because she discovered that he was a mage! yeah that was the worst part, his other roommate, Konoe Konoka was a nice girl, she was the granddaughter of the dean, right now both of them were sleeping. Yeah it was a bad day he was feeling bad, it was his first day and it was terrible. He looked at the clock it was 12:45 already, it was time to sleep, with a huge yawn he was about to turn off the lights when, from all sudden thunders started to fall near the dorms and rain started to fall , immediately the ten year old teacher sensed a great source of power it was pure but at the same time he felt something evil. He took his wand and went strait to the door he needed to know what was that. Carefully trying to not wake up the girls he opened the door and closed it behind him with the same precaution.

When he managed to get out of the building he tracked the source of the power he walked in direction of the world tree, he was about to reach the place when a last thunder landed. From it an intense light started to glow and two wings spread out of it negi got freaked and hided behind a tree while still looking the light It started to die, from it a teenager emerged he had some kind of battle armor, in his back he could notice a sword and the couple of wings he saw were on his back . He could not see his face because it was covered with a helmet but he managed to notice his blue eyes and some yellow hair on his shoulders. The teen walked until he was in front of the world tree and slowly touched it with his hands he said something that negi couldn't understand. When he noticed an evil presence on the school that was quickly making it's way to the world tree. Negi didn't know when or how but from the nothing a brown haired boy with dark clothes and psychotic grin appeared in behind of the blond.

/

as naruto got out of the light he felt an evil presence inside of him. smirking he started to walk until he reached the world tree and he touched it. With a blink of his eyes he found himself inside of his mind in front of a big cage he smiled again as he walked close to the prison.

"where are you kyu chan ?" he asked loudly as he walked inside of the cage only to find a woman with white skin she had a long silky red hair, her eyes as her hair were red. She was wearing a blue kimono "well I can't tell that you don't look beautiful kyu chan"

"thank you naruto I can tell the same of you, but I liked when you were on your twenties" a sweet voice answered as the woman started to walk in circles around naruto "well we haven't seen each other in what? 6000 years, after the war ended"

"yeah but the last time I saw your face you and your army were retreating like bugs escaping from fire" naruto chuckled as kyubi just hmped and looked away and then replied "well that happens when you are facing the heaven's army leaded by the deadliest legion of the worlds the wind legion that at the same time is leaded by the champion of heaven"

"o but you missed something, I'm the hell champion as well, and you must remember that there is no wind legion anymore now it's called elemental legion as your friends destroyed the lightning, fire, water and ground legions during the great last battle on war"he answered smirking again

"not the point you asshole " kyubi yelled turning around giving him the back but she yelped and then moaned when two arms wrapped around her waist and a mouth that kissed her neck then naruto said "oh but you didn't say that when we were together during the war, you really didn't say 'you asshole' when I sneaked on your tent during night for all the time the war lasted" his hand abandoned her waist only to start touching her body slowly earning some moans of her mouth

"you know... as much ...as i'm liking ...this you ...need to ...go back to ...the real world" kyubi said between moans and then continued"it seems that the fuckin raccoon didn't learned the lesson"

"well I will be seeing you soon" naruto whispered on her ear "this time in the outside" this time he turned her face and kissed her on the lips with passion then he got out of his mind leaving a very hot kyubi with a little blush on her chicks because of the kiss.

…...

"well that felt good" naruto said in a low voice as he sensed someone on his back

"is a honor to have naruto namizake uzumaki down here its a honor to have the visit of the last guardian!" shouted the brown haired boy and than he asked " so what are your business here?"

"my business are not of your concern demon" the teen replied cold voice replied as he turned to see his rival "it seems that your master shukaku didn't learned the lesson I though him"

"it seems that you remember what you did guardian" smirked the demon before forming a sand katana "you will pay for destroying the sand legion, first i'm going to take the information that I need and after that I'll kill you"

"actually i will like to see you try that" replied again the blond this time he took out his sword with one hand and then held it with both "i could won you even with my closed eyes"

the sand demon disappeared for negi's eyes and reappeared in front of the blond their swords clashing but then the guy known as naruto kicked the brown haired demon in his gut sending him to a tree and broking it because of the impact and the strength. Negi dropped his jaw as he saw that happened . The blond didn't gave the demon a chance to breath as he appeared in right front of him attacking with his sword, the brown haired guy only had time to put his katana in the front for receiving the strike that sent him flying into a tree again.

"lets take this to somewhere more private" said the demon as he started to run to the forest's direction behind him naruto spread his wings and started the chase negi being wanted to know more about this "guardian" so he folow them. He also sensed Takahata and other mages coming in his direction

the persecution was really fast it took only 5 minutes to naruto but it was difficult to get close because he had to dodge many sand attack while he was flying to reach his objective the demon was panting while naruto stood in front of him with his sword on his both hands

"well that was fast I will give you that" naruto said while he put down his sword "but you can't go anywhere" that demon tried to cut down the naruto with his sword but he dodge it and reappeared in the demon's back "too slow " he said and the grab him by his neck and slammed him into the ground he turned the demon around after that he lift him by his neck and threw him making the demon crash into a couple of trees the demon barely stood up sand was surrounding him the sand quickly moved slamming naruto sending him flying. The brown haired guy moved fast as the sand started to form two arms each arm tried to get naruto but he was too fast for them,in a quickly move he slammed a knee on his chest making him fall into the ground and started to punch the brown haired guy in the face. The strength was so much that the ground under his head started to break.

When naruto stopped negi arrived to see the beaten demon

"well that was disappointing I though you were going to be a challenge" naruto said while he stood up when he noticed that blood was pouring from his nose" I hate to be human, now you are going to tell what your master wants with me"

"he ...cough... was ordered to chase you ...cough, cough... and not only him but all the other tailed beast are behind you ...cough... as they were ordered" the demon answered

"who ordered that Shikigami? Or a demon lord, ?" naruto asked angry "who put a price to my head demon"

"uchiha sasuke the true demon champion of hell" the demon replied with a smirk. Naruto's face was like a stone now then he asked "when he was unsealed?" grabbing the demon from his throat "year ago he was unsealed from the nothing to participate in the heaven's tournament but if the heaven's champion is alive then how is he going to participate, sasuke sama wants revenge with you and only you"

"well I already knew that. Wow look is time to return to hell" naruto said while he took his sword and with is he cut the demon's head. Slowly the body started to transform into sand disappearing in a few seconds while naruto stood there thinking negi was looking at the angel with a poof he was gone negi was trying to spot him when felt someone behind him slowly he turned to see naruto without wings seeing him.

"well that clon had it hard, but you know little fellow is of bad education spying someone who is killing " he said with a cool smile "but let me know are you negi springfield?"

Flashback

naruto was flying and chaising the demon when suddenly another naruto appeared with a poof

"you get that raccoon I need to free kyu chan"

flashback end

"yes i'm negi and you are naruto namizake am I right?" negi asked with a hint of fear in his voice receiving a nod from naruto and from behind him a kyubi walked "and I am hitomi namizake" negi look at both of them then naruto replied "i don't remember marrying with you hito chan" at this kyubi smirked "well not yet it is just matter of time" in a second she started to feel dizzy "damn I used too much energy trying to get out" when she finished that she passed out fortunately naruto grabed her before she reached the ground but he started to fell bad also "i hate to be human" was the last thing he said before passing out also but before that he heard some steps and voices

?

"you couldn't save sasuke kun naruto!"

"you failed naruto you didn't save daisuke"

"general the king daisuke is dead"

"remember my words uzumaki you will naver be happy I madara uchiha will destroy every thing"

"naruto kun I loved you and you couldn't save me"

"naruto"

"naruto"

"naruto wake up!" naruto woke up to see kyubi on his left tied up on a tree and a bunch of people near them he was also tied "gosh we passed out after the ritual are you okay kyu chan?"

"yeah I am okay I can't move because of the ritual my new body is weak but you seemed to have a nightmare" kyubi said with a worried look out of nothing a man stood up "shut up until dean sama or takahata san arrive they will know what to do with you! " naruto was very angry one thing was to tie them but no body and he means no body shut up his last fiance

"okay dumbass first no one yells like that to my girl and I mean no one not even my own mother or father second where is negi I am his guardian and third you got 3 seconds to untie us or in 3 minutes I am going to clean the floor with your bodies because I am not in the mood " naruto said realising killer intent 'damn I like when he becomes aggressive and protective it puts me so hot' kyubi thought while her chicks started to take a pink color

"i am here naruto san" negi said he was in middle of all the people "I am sorry I told them that you were an angel but they wouldn't believe me they said that the girl was a demond and that maybe you were his slave" after a moment kyubi spoke with a smirk"it's not a bad idea" but when she turned to naruto he was not tied "oh oh I suggest you run guys the three seconds are over"

"we are almost there dean sama" a man with glasses said wile walking a side of an old man with big eyebrows "we should be there in 2 minutes" he continued to talk "you know takamichi kun this opponent is not easy it would have been better if you would have been leading the search team" the old man said. Immediately takamichi answered "the mages I sent are really capable they can get rid of every problem dean sama" suddenly a scream was heard and a man landed in front of them as many fire and lightning spells were shot at the distance "you were saying takamichi kun" the dean said

both of them arrived the place were the prisoner was supposed to be only to find 10 men unconscious, the ten old year negi a girl and a boy standing the three of them looked to takamichi and the dean, takamichi quickly got into an attack position naruto just rolled his eyes and apeared in front of takamichi trying to punch him but the man dodge it and connected a punch in naruto's face at this naruto just looked shocked this man punched him inmediatly he recovered kicking takamichi on the legs making him fall but before he could touch the ground another kick this time in the ribs lifted him 2 meters and after that a punch that sent him flying into a tree

"hoho it seems that you are really powerful naruto sama" the dean said confusing negi while takimichi tried to stand up"naruto sama? You know this boy dean sama " takamichi asked first while he grabed his ribs they were broken "i can assure you that he is not a boy actually he has 10000 years old takamichi kun he is the guardian of the elements you may have read of him on the history of magic the last guardian that is meant to protect the earth " the dean replied making negi and takamichi's ayes widen

"well you know a lot of history old man, but I am not here to play I am here to be negi's guard so I'm going to take him and make my job, negi lets go" naruto start walking taking kyubi's hand but he noticed that negi didn't move "well... i'm waiting" he said but negi didn't move "it seems that negi kun wants to be a teacher naruto sama instead of leaving I have a preposition for you"

the dean said at this naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow "you got 60 seconds"

"well you could stay here as teacher you know a lot history and maybe other things you would be teaching the senior class because you hurt takamichi kun" the dean proposed with a smile "but I didn't hit the guy to strong I mean he can still move" he said while pointing a passed takamichi "damn" he added "well I don't like the idea but I can't make negi take a decision so deal but I want someone with negi all the time so hitomi chan is going to be in his class from now on or no treat"

"okay but you need to look for a house there is no room in the campus anymore" the dean said "okay that is no problem I will build here my house for tomorrow it will be finished" naruto said while he took hitomi's (aka. Kyubi) hand and start walking "so good night"

(from now on kyubi will be hitomi)

"so where we'll going to sleep today" hitomi asked naruto as she leaned on his shoulder "on a tent" he replied but quickly added as he saw the girl frowning "but don't worry I am going to build a house for you, it will be ready for tomorrow" at this comment she raised an eyebrow "so how you are going to do that"

"kage bushin, they will be building the house during all the night while we do other things" naruto said as he kissed her on the lips


	3. AN I need a beta

Okay as I said I am new so can anybody tell me how do I get a beta? Please well


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everybody i'm sorry for the ones who read and like my fic for not updating but I traveled for almost a month and now I'm starting classes so you can imagine how little time I had to update without anymore to say lets begin **

**an: I don't own naruto or negi they are property of Japanese people**

**cap 3 meeting class 4 A, 2A; PE problems and a strange flavor on my chocolate ice cream **

"...Zzzz..." Hitomi (aka the kyuubi) was sleeping very confortable in the tent, mainly in naruto's chest at his right side after their nocturne activities her long beautiful red silky hair was spread in her back while her right arm and leg were on on top of naruto as for naruto he had his eyes already open, both of his hands were behind his neck acting as a pillow. On top of them a white blanket he was thinking about the words of the sand demon, Sasuke was back that was bad. he looked at his sword that was on a side of the tent that sword was his only oportunity to defeat sasuke but it was incomplete one part was on the school but the other was somewhere in kyoto he could sense it. anyways it was time to wake up today his two jobs started teacher and bodyguard

"Hitomi chan time to wake up" naruto said moving the red haired beauty a little "wake up hito chan we don't want to be late right?"

"...mm five minutes more please..." mumbled hitomi pulling the blanket to her body and burring her face in naruto's chest

"Hitomi chan is your first day of school you can't be late" the blond insisted he really needed to make his way to the city he had to buy a suit and a gun, why a gun? because he really liked the idea of having one sure he liked to throw suriken and that kind of shits but a bullet was more effective especially if you chanelled chackra to it

" just five minutes please" was the red head's answer to naruto's petitions

sigh 'i didn't want to do this but..' "hito chan wake up nibi chan came and we are going on a date" naruto said while he was standing up looking for his clothes

silence

"...STAY FAR FROM MY MAN TWO TAILED BITCH!..." the now fully awake hitomi shouted but then she realized that was a trick an evil smirk appeared on hitomi's face "damn naruto why you said that i was having such a good dream it was about you and me in a house we had nine children and a dog"

naruto was shocked when he heard that his face paled only of the thought of having nine children nine children!...And a dog!

"well sweet heart that is a nice dream" naruto replied with a smirk on his face"but i had a better one, i dreamed about nibi chan and me in a house alone she was using those sexy purple panties and bra i love" at this coment hitomi's left eye twiched

"i was joking naruto there was no need to go that far" she said with a dark tone at wich naruto chuckled "Oh who said i was joking"

"for your own good you better regret those words naruto kun" she said with fury on her eyes while naruto finished changing " you know you should better go out the house is finished" he said while getting out as he said hitomi changed fast and went out her eyes widened with the view of the house. it was of two floors it was not too big but neither it was little in fact it had the perfect size .

"it's perfect thank you naruto kun" naruto was happy whe he heard that but soon his happiness disappeared when hitomi tackled him like a proffessional football player would tackle the guy who has the ball "i love it" she added

"good you like it but is not finished, right now we need to go to school hime" the blond said "oh but we don't know how is the school uniform" she tried too find an excuse "hmm you're right but i got an idea i have some gold on my storage scroll we sell it and then buy a couple of things like a bagpack or something for you a case for me and clothes and we can also buy a nice ring for you" he proposed with a smirk

"i love the idea naruto kun" she said

...

pow

"Ow asuna san that hurt" a red haired boy said while he rubbed his head in front of him a girl ith orange hair and in pijamas was standing with a face of fury "well don't get into my bed again brat" she said

"sorry is that i couldn't sleep yesterday and I went for a walk and suddenly I felt sleepy so i came and fell in the first bed i saw" he lied he knew what happened yerserday at night and he was anxious to see his guardian again he wanted to ask him many things but first he needed to get ready for school "negi kun, asuna chan the breakfast is ready come and eat" a girl said she had brown hair "thank you konoka san we will be there in a minute" the little teacher said

the three of them ate the breakfast konoka made and then got ready. As soon as they were on their respective uniforms they got out of the dorms in direction of the school. they arrived to the train station just in time. negi was thinking on naruto and analized somethings if he was an angel then why he felt an evil precense inside him and why he was with a demoness, he did some research of his guardian, he found he had many names naruto "the just", "the merciful" "the guardian of humankind" and other like "the hybrid" or "the demon who found the forgivness". but the most interesting was naruto "the angel of the ying yang". the ying yang meant balance but what was his balance strenght and speed, no maybe betwwen body and spirit, his thoughs were interupted wen the train arrived. He forgot about the love potion he made last night he had to give it to asuna but that would be on the break.

...

naruto and hitomi were running to the deans office they were already late for their first day on school and job. They passed a busty woman that was on a desk without asking if they coud get in when they opened the door the dean was on his seat waiting for them.

"well you are late for your first day and you don't have the respective uniforms" the dean said with a smile and it was true they were 40 minutes late and they didn't have the uniform hitomi had a blue skirt and a red shirt she had her hair in a pony tail while naruto had a black suit coat, black jeans and a black shirt with black shoes and sunglasses of the same color his hair was also in a short ponytail

"well i am sorry oldman but iwe didn't know what to put on and you must admit that this is better that the kimono she had and the armor i had so don't complain, about the time don't worry it won't happen again" naruto explained and then added " so can you please take hito chan to her class and show me were i am supposed to teach?"

"very well naruto kun i am going to take you to your class and to miss hitomi .."

"terumi for now oldman until i get married the it will be namizake" the red hed explained

"oh and about that students and teachers are not supposed to have that kind of relationships" the dean said making hitomi's eyes widen "what means that old man!" she yealled at the dean "it means honey... that i am single now!" naruto said with a smile " damn i like the smell of liberty in the morning"

"you better regret those words naruto kun" the girl said in a soft but dangerous tone" because one way or another you will be my...wait a second you already are my husband we married one year before you died, YES" she started to celebrate herself, as the dean wached her with a swetdrop on his head and naruto smirked "o but dear you remember what kakashi sensei told 'you are husband and wife until the death separate you' and one year later the death separate us so practically we are divorced at the eyes of kami" hitomi facefoulted at this coment it was true they were divorced "damn" she said

"well if you are finished with your couple problems can we go to your class miss terumi" the dean interruptted be fore they continue they argument.

The three of them travled through the hallways of the school until they reached hitomi's new classroom

"well here it is Hitomi san" the dean said as he nocked the door after 5 seconds negi opened the door only to see naruto and hitomi with the dean the girls of the class tried to see who were the persons on the door but they could only see the dean. "hey there brat" naruto said

"naruto san, hitomi san how are you!" the little boy screamed making the girls of the class more curious "well negi hitomi chan here is going to be in your class i hope you treat her well" the blond stated "i will be near actually as you heard i will be in 4A if you need something that goes for you too hito chan well thats all see ya on break gaki"

with naruto and the dean gone, negi returned to his class with hitomi following him

"well class today we have a new student her name is hitomi nam."

"hitomi terumi sensei" she interrupted him with a smile "although it's only matteer of time 'till i get the other last name" she said to herself in a low voice

all the girls looked at her confused until kazumi stood up and started her research

"hello i am asakura kazumi i am the class reporter can you answer me some questions?" the other redhead asked

"sure, if is not too personal i will answer" hitomi answered

"how old are you?"

"15"

"what are your messures" kazumi asked making negi blush a little

"well i never asked that to myself"

"do you have a boyfriend"

"yea but we broke up as soon as i took a step in the dean's office" hitomi said a little annoyed

"is he handsome?"

"yes he is"

"did you had sex with him?"

"Asakura-san!" asuna shouted with a blush as the other girls save the serious ones blushed and giggled a little "you are not supossed to ask those kind of things!"

"why, we all want to know" kazumi said in her defense

"well i think that is personal" hitomi said "but yes"

"please return to you seats" negi pleaded with a blush on his face that was shared with all the girls in the class even the most cold ones like mana

on a diferent part of the building naruto was walking near the dean both of them were going to 4A the senior's class naruto was explaining the old man why he told him old man

"so even if i have 10,000 i look like a simple teenager while you that have only fifty something or even a little more you look like an old man" naruto stated

"hoho indeed naruto kun you might be the saviour of the world, it's guardian, look younger and yet be older but i am your boss now" the dean said with a smile "well... shit... i didn't saw that one coming" the blond said defeated when they reached the classroom the dean got in to find the girls talking and playing out of their seat, who could blame them their teacher was not there but that was over. As soon as the saw the dean each one returned to their seats almost immediately.

"good morning class i am here to inform you that you have other tutor because takamichi sensei is out for some ... problems..." that word he said looking at naruto who was outside "so you got a new sensei everyboy say hi to naruto namizake" when he finished naruto gets in and the girls just looked at him anybody said anything "well time to go" the dean said and as soon he left the girls sorrounded naruto like a pack of wolves to a prey

"hi class like my boss said i am naruto namizake and i will be your teacher" the blond said

"he is so hot!" was the cry of all the girls as they started to ask and someones touch

"hello i am reiko kazama (its an OC) i am the clas reporter and i wish to ask some questions, How old are you"

"hmmm i am 17" he answered

"do you have a girlfriend?"

"i had one but we recently broke"

"what kind of girl you like"

"i like girls that are seniors" at that coment all the girls blushed

"w wel i I think that's all" Reiko said

"well all of you go to your seats there is something I need to tell you" everybody took a seat "i will do a project with the permission of the dean this project is called 'the union' the objective is to put all the school in this project and you will be leading it now i want all of you in pairs you will go to each classroom and inform about it"

"oh but sensei we don't want the babies of 2A with us they are too annoying they are our enemies" a girl said

"girls this is your last year is better to be remembered as the good ones, besides even your enemie can save you 'he remembered how sai saved him from being stabed by sasuke' and your best friend might be the one who is trying to harm you" this last part he said it low but the girls heard him "so are you ready to have a new start with everyone including class 2A?" no one talked they were thinking on what their sensei told them "girls i am talking" naruto said

"naruto sensei i am the class representant and i must say... yes" all the class chired up

"o is good to hear that miss.."

"eiko, sensei "

"alright now everyone get a couple and go to each class tell them to come to our class after school if they are interested"

"hai naruto sensei!" they shouted

'where i can get a chocolate ice cream mmm chocolate' naruto thought

...

negi was giving classes when someone knocked the door for second time in the morning he thought it was konoka because she went to the bathroom when he opened there were two smiling students of 4A actually they were Reiko an Eiko.

"good morning negi sensei we are hero to do an announcement from class 4A" Eiko said with a smile on her face "yes naruto sensei sent us to each classroom in couples and we had to come here" Reiko added

"well pass you have 5 minutes" the little one said

when they got in almost all the class stood up to watch seniors went to the front of all of them

"good morning class 2A we are here to make you an invitation to 'the union'" eiko said with a sweet voice confusing the girls "'the union' is project made by our sensei, it consist in activities outside the school such as swiming, martial arts, painting, and other kind of , what you would call hobies" reiko added with the same tone of voice making the girls of 2A more shocked "the students involved in this project will get a bonus on their grades, the interested students can go to our class " Eikoo finished with a smile "any questions?" both of them asked

now all the class had their jaws on the floor this were the seniors and they were being polite with them? There was something suspicious about it

"i have a question" kazumi raised her hand "this project will be supervised by Takamichi sensei"

"well" both of them started "takamichi sensei is not here we got another sensei" Reiko said with a smile "yeah he told us he is negi sensei's tutor" the Eiko continued "oh and he told us that you need to look for him so you can sign some papers"

"sorry how we can believe you if we hadn't see this sensei of yours and if we don't know his name" kazumi said gaining nods from the rest of her class "we know you think that our sensei is cute maybe you want to kidnap him"

"well red head, yes we think that negi sensei is cute" Eiko admited making the class to nod "but our sensei is hot" Reiko added making the both of them blush "anyways negi sensei he told us to tell you and a girl named mm hitomi" that name Eiko said with a little of anger "to look for him on break, se ya"

when both of them got out all the pair of eyes looked hitomi who was drowing a fox biting a racoon "hehe you will get that" she said until she noticed the looks "what?" all the girls swarmed her until konoka got in the class with a blush on her face

"konoka are you okay?" asuna asked "what happened? What took you so long"

"well..."

Flashback

konoka was going to the bathroom when she herd a voice in the hallways she thought it was only her imagination but the she started to think if it was a ghost or a demon she was thinking so much that she didn't realized that she passed the bathroom until she pumped on a person

"um sorry" she said when she looked up she saw a blond with black glasses

"o no it was my foult i was thinking to much in chocolate" the blond said "by the way have you seen anyplace were i can get a chocolate ice cream?" he asked

"yes on the cafeteria you can get one mr..."

"oh sorry i am naruto namizake" he said while he pulled out his glasses showing his blue eyes

"konoka konoe" the girl said with a blush "nice to meet you"

"oh really so can we get an ice cream" he ofered

flashback end

"wow" was the only thing that asuna could say while other girls just giggled

"yeah wow " konoka said dreamly

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"well girls time to go to break, hitomi chan asuna chancan you come with me" negi asked both of them

naruto was sitting near the cafeteria with a big chocolate ice cream

"well if ramen is the food of gods then chocolate ice cream is their dessert" the blond said happy while he was eating "i am an adict i must admit it"

"Naruto sensei!" the girls of the 4A shouted "mission acomplished"

"good thing girls now come and seat i will buy all of you chocolate ice cream!" he said with a big smirk

"hey boy you can't be here this is an all girls school" a man said behind him he was using the PE uniform so naruto thought he was the PE teacher

"well i am also a teacher so i can be here too" naruto replied the man "so why you just don't go to do push ups or something" he continued the man behind him got angered and lifted him from his seat "is the last time little rat the only kid that teaches here is a red head so you can't fool me" the man said with fury in the eyes

"hey big guy you got three seconds to let me go or in three minutes i am going to clean the floor with you ass" the man started do laught "what you willl do to me little guy?" after he finished that sentence naruto punched him on the gut to free himself and after that he mmadea round kick to the man's jaw making him fly a meter over the ground all the girls looked shocked to their new sensei and blushed when he started to take his suit coat off

"Eiko chan have this and this and be carefull with this" he said while he gave her the coat his sun glasses and the gun earning shocked looks from his students "come on i am not a gangster" he said and started to unbutton his shirt leaving him in only the undershirt the black pants and the shoes all the girls blushed when they saw naruto's body "time of kiking some butts"

negi hitomi and asuna were walking searching for naruto actually hitomi was doing that while negi was speaking to asuna when they reached a bunch of people making an uproar negi and asuna didn't pay atention and hitomi just heard you drink it the next thing she knew was that a little botle was flying and landed on a chocolate ice cream near the conmotion

"O NO!" negi screamed

"don't worry negi there is a 98% of posibilities that is a girl's ice cream i would be worried if it was of a boy"

suddenly from the crowd a blond with sunglasses came out with his coat and shirt on one side and a gun on the other

"damn it melted i am going to kick his ass harder next time" the blond said while he drank the melted ice cream

asuna was looking at the boy with a blush on her face "he is so ni no no no no i like takamichi sensei" she said to herself. Only negi knew the situation his guardian drank the love potion!

"o hi there negi hitomi chan and you are?" the guardian asked as he felt something wrong on him

"i am asuna k"

"nii san you drank a love potion!" negi said him

"o yeah for me it tasted like it was melted chocolate ice cream but actually i tasted something else what you think asuna chan, hitomi chan" hitomi started to think while asuna just blushed the blond said to the boy but the his head started to hurt his hair grew a little bit more giving him a wild expression when he woke up he saw many girls arround him "Well, shit"

...

**Well that's it hope ypu like it, till next time bye**


End file.
